ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
A hunter for azmuth part 1
azmuth and derrick j wyatt.jpg my mission what is it.jpg ben and rook in a hunter for azmuth part 1.jpg } |season = } |number = 3 |airdate = 11 october 2014 |writer = ernief0000 |director = James barr |previous = } watch out the suns hitting earth |next = } A hunter for azmuth part 2 |image=Azmuth and derrick j wyatt.jpg }} } is the (number of the episode) of (series of this episode). Plot azmuth is angry about all glavins not doing what ther asked to do so.... at nighttime he gets a taslte of gas and acts strange calling a hunter Major Events azmuth is seen walking around he tells his galvins to hurry up then he wallks into a room and gas strikes on him and he calls a hunter ben and rook are in the proto truck ben says there should be more villans around here rook tells him to be quiet meanwhile azmuth goes to derrick for a call of a hunter meanwhile ben sees jimmy jones he gets out the truck and says why is he in undertown jimmy says a camera man has him on duty meanwhile a hunter comes at azmuths servies azmuth tells him to get rid of ben tennyson meanwhile ben rook and jimmy spot pakmor in the base ben then sees sir mortan he transforms into upchuck and blocks sir mortan's path suddley spanner joins the fight but ..... a hunter comes in the hunter strikes at upchuck and rook runs up but gets striked the hunter then says revenge is mine ansd then strikes at spanner and makes a hole in his suit showing ben's jacket upchuck eats spanners suit thous reliving its jimmy rook battles the hunter but is defeated then the hunter gets away jimmy says sir mortans gone ben says he never wants to see jimmy again and leaves with rook jimmy then goes with a unknown guy ben and rook go to azmuth for infamachen but azmuth is working ben then threats to go atomix or alien x if azmuth dozent answer but azmuth says shutup then the hunter returns and pushs ben ben transforms into ampfibion and takes the hunter down but the hunter strikes at him ampfibion shocks him and rook shoots him the hunter says no one can defeat him as his the most powerfulest one in the universe azmuth then leaves the hunter strikes at rook and ampfibion then the strike hurts rook the hunter leaves rook then says ben that he can't fight of his proto tech armor ingered ben then goes after the hunter the hunter goes after azmuth ben follows and turns into cannbolt cannbolt goes after the hunter a tentcaule sticks out of the mask cannbolt then wonders who he is the hunter strikes at cannbolt but cannbolt crashs him into a room jimmy jones trows his suit away but just as he was about to rook comes jimmy asks what hanpped rook says the hunter striked at him jimmy then looks at his spanner suit meanwhile the hunter strikes 5 times at cannbolt witch turns him back ben then tells the hunter why is he after him but the hunter leaves rook and jimmy find ben hurt and take him to the hostapul to be contied..... Characters azmuth ben rook derrick j wyatt Villains vilgax (as the hunter) Aliens Used upchuck ampfibion cannbolt Trivia It Is unknown Why Jimmy Was Spanner In This episode Even reliving himself to be ben's son In the 2nd last episode of Omniverse Rooks Proto Teck Armor Has been destroyed Twice in Rook Tales And this episode